One Wish
by Axel-the-8th-nobody
Summary: ONESHOT!  Lovino despierta la mañana del 24 de Diciembre, y descubre su hogar completamente vacío. Su única esperanza es poder pasar la Navidad con Antonio, pero éste parece haber desaparecido sin dejar rastro, mientras todo se complica por momentos...


"**One Wish"**

En una fría y nevada noche de invierno de los albores de los tiempos pasados, bajo un manto estrellado, plagado de un hermoso paisaje, una noche como las que ya no quedan actualmente limpia, pura y con un espectáculo celestial que enmudecería y eclipsaría a los mismísimos dioses, dos figuras se alzaban en uno de sus poblados tejados... Una mayor que la otra, bien juntas, ambas perdían su mirada en la inmensidad del universo, volcando sus sueños en él, compartiendo algo más íntimo que esa quietud cristalina, sus esperanzas y su destino.

El despertador sonó.

Un leve rayo de sol acariciaba la mejilla del joven muchacho recostado en su cama. Dándose media vuelta, decidió omitir ese molesto sonido de su mente y tratar de recobrar ese sueño... parecía tan real... Pero el despertador no pensaba dar esa batalla por vencida, así que bufando y maldiciendo, el joven tuvo que optar al final por terminar con aquella tortura y apagarlo. Ah... así estaba mejor. Pero desafortunadamente, el sueño se había desvanecido, y con él, ese recuerdo extraviado de felicidad. A desgana se frotó los ojos y los fue abriendo lentamente, dándole la bienvenida a la claridad de la mañana. Sus ojos dorados y vivarachos observaron con pereza lo que le rodeaba. Estaba en su nuevo hogar. Su verdadero... ¿hogar?

Resoplando y suspirando, tomó ropa de su armario descuidadamente. Unos tejanos y un jersey sería lo apropiado. Afuera el invierno había tocado a su puerta, y todo lo que rodeaba su hogar permanecía adormilado bajo su blanco manto. Habiéndose acicalado con cierto esmero para no parecer menos atractivo de lo que él consideraba habitual, se dirigió a la cocina. Tomó algo de leche de la nevera y, contemplando el hermoso paisaje blanco tras su ventana, se sirvió en un vaso. Tan ensimismado estaba que le costó aún trabajo pensar en el día en que estaba. Buscó su calendario con la mirada, que permanecía siempre colgado tras la puerta de madera. Una marca realizada con un rotulador rojo señalaba el número veinticuatro del último mes del año. Otra vez esa condenada fecha, pensó para sí, suspirando. Ese pensamiento fue acompañado de una atmósfera más silenciosa de lo habitual. ¿Estaría su hermano menor durmiendo a esas horas de la mañana? Conocía su poca afición por madrugar, en eso eran muy parecidos. Ya iba a ir a despertarle cuando reparó algo que le llamó la atención y que en un primer momento no se había percatado: Un papel blanco y rotulado descansaba sobre la mesa de la cocina. Lo tomó cuidadosamente entre sus manos y lo leyó con atención. A medida que sus ojos se desplazaban de un lado a otro del papel, su tensión y su enfado iban en aumento, hasta que finalizada la lectura lo estrujó con fuerza y lo lanzó. La nota decía así:

"_Querido nii chan,_

_No me busques en la casa, porque cuando leas esto ya no estaré. No te preocupes, ni Arthur ni Alfred ni nadie, me ha raptado, ve~. Estoy bien~. Ludwig me ha invitado a su fiesta por Nochebuena para celebrarlo al estilo italiano, hera hera~ ¡Me ha pedido que cocine pasta! ¡Kawaii! No me esperes levantado, nii chan~_

_Te quiero mucho mucho~_

_Feliciano Vargas_

_¡Buon Natale!"_

Ya era oficial. Su hermano pasaría las Navidades con ese odioso macho patatas... Y de nuevo, él volvería a pasarlas en soledad. ¿Para qué diablos le había pedido su hermano vivir juntos, cuando a la menor oportunidad el menor aprovechaba para largarse con ese desgraciado alemán? Observó una vez más su alrededor, todo en su máxima quietud. Él no era muy dado a las celebraciones, de hecho prefería eliminarlas del calendario, pues le recordaba lo solo que había estado gran parte de su vida, y ello le conllevaba a pensar irremediablemente en su infancia. Desde que su abuelo le abandonó a su suerte, había vagado a la deriva sin un sentido. Un tiempo después, fue capturado por el austriaco, obligándole junto con su hermano a trabajar para él, pero su "dicha", si así podía considerar el vivir bajo el mismo techo que su hermano, aunque fuera en condiciones tan duras, le duró muy poco: su poco manejo con los quehaceres cuotidianos y sus malos modales, lo hicieron considerar un país non-grato del cual Roderich debía deshacerse cuanto antes. Y vio solucionado su dilema cuando comenzó a establecer relaciones con el recién país anexionado España, en el que había depositado alguno de sus nobles como rey del país del sol. El alegre y bastante confiado español sería el más indicado para cargarle el muerto de un joven país de tan difícil manejo, una solución rápida y sencilla, propia de una fría y práctica mente austriaca. Sí... había sido despreciado dos veces. Y pensó que habría una tercera vez, aunque esta nunca llegó. A pesar de que su relación fue un tanto complicada al principio, el caso es que el joven de ojos verdes no lo abandonó a su suerte nunca, por muchas faenas que el niño le hiciese.

Antonio... Hacía tanto que no iba a visitarle... ¿Seguiría acordándose de él? ¿Pensaría en él como lo hacía el joven italiano? El recuerdo se le clavó en el pecho como mil agujas. Desde la mudanza, y las tan escamosas complicaciones que sucedieron durante el siglo, minó en parte su relación, y progresivamente fueron provocando el declive de las escasas visitas que podían hacerse en un principio, hasta que terminaron por perder totalmente el contacto.

Hacía tan solo unos cuantos años que, gracias a la "Unión Europea" que el "amiguito del alma alemán" de su hermano menor y el resto de países de alrededor, habían decidido crear para ser competentes frente al traga hamburguesas, y desde aquél entonces, podían verse con algo más de frecuencia, pero bien sabía que ya nada volvería a ser como aquél entonces. Desde su independencia… Todo había cambiado. Él ya no era un niño, y la relación que tenía el otro de padre o hermano adoptivo con él, ya no existiría más. En cierta parte, esto le deprimió sobremanera, pero su orgullo innato no le permitía llorar por aquellas cosas, sólo le permitía mirar hacia delante, y ante todo ser fuerte, como su abuelo le había mostrado a muy temprana edad. No obstante, no podía negárselo nunca del todo. Se dirigió al comedor. Allí también reinaba el silencio total, como en el resto de aposentos de su hogar. Dirigió la vista por todo el sombrío comedor, que poco a poco iba bañándose con las alegres luces de la mañana, hasta que su vista se posó en un punto concreto: Curiosamente, aún conservaba ese viejo gravado que había colocado en la repisa de la chimenea la noche en que llegó de nuevo a su viejo hogar perdido en el tiempo. La primera vez que él, su única familia se había alejado por tanto tiempo de su vida, partiendo al nuevo mundo, inundándole a regalos a su llegada, tomándole en brazos y ofreciéndole esa extraña hortaliza que nunca había visto antes: "Tomate", le había llamado el moreno. Sonrió melancólicamente ante esta curiosa estampa: Su cara estrambóticamente divertida mientras mordía aquél extraño fruto mientras el mayor le rodeaba afectuosamente con sus suaves brazos y su siempre cálida sonrisa, que hacía que todo el tiempo que pasó en soledad, se diluyera en tan solo un instante, como sus lágrimas secretamente vertidas en su fría y solitaria almohada. La tomó en sus brazos y susurrando muy suavemente su nombre, como si eso lo fuera a hacer aparecer tras de sí, en un momento, abrazó el pequeño cuadro, con todo el calor y nostalgia que arrastraba su corazón. Esos instantes íntimos con esos gestos que salían de su corazón sólo se los permitía en soledad, como él prefería llamarlo, esos instantes "vergonzosos y estúpidos".

Tras esas leves pero intensas emociones, se cruzó como si fuera una chispa por su mente, el recuerdo de tantas noches pasadas. Aquella fría noche de invierno, justo como aquel día, donde un sueño, la promesa de un sueño, se vislumbró ante él como si de una potente luz se tratase.

Como impulsa do por un resorte, por una vez, decidió dejar a un lado su dureza, las diferencias y el orgullo en un día como aquél, al menos por unas horas, tomar lo esencial para el viaje, y marchar con la cara teñida de una sola palabra: ilusión. Tenía que ir a buscarle, ¡tenía que explicárselo!

El viaje era duro, frío y difícil en aquella época del año, pero no le importó: podía más el deseo de un nuevo reencuentro, un abrazo reconciliador, tan sólo una mirada... Una mirada que sólo le perteneciese a él... Que ni el frío más helador ni el viento más desgarrador podrían minar su determinación. Ya era pasado medio día cuando estaba cerca del hogar del español.

-Vamos, tan sólo unos metros más – Se dijo a sí mismo, sacando las fuerzas de donde no le quedaban, para obligarse a seguir. - Ya puedo ver la casa, ¡ya falta poco! -Se colocó mejor su gruesa bufanda tricolor de su bandera y avanzó por el ancho jardín delantero donde podía jurar verse a sí mismo revolcado en la hierba en las soleadas tardes de verano, plantando semillas en otoño, construir muñecos gigantes de nieve en invierno y correr tras las mariposas con un caza-mariposas en primavera, ante la atenta mirada de aquél que nunca lo había abandonado. Tantos recuerdos guardados en el tiempo... pensó. Pero su dulce retroceso temporal se vio turbado al alzar la vista al frente, donde una sorpresa no tan agradable le esperaba a su pesar. Su corazón se paró por un momento, y sus ojos se dilataron a pesar de la ventisca que lo rodeaba por doquier. La puerta principal permanecía totalmente abierta, mecida por el viento salvaje que la azotaba, mientras pequeños remolinos cristalinos jugueteaban en la entrada, entrando en ella en ocasiones, perdiéndose en el interior de la vivienda. Tras este instante de incomprensión, reaccionó con violento arrojo, precipitándose por el camino y entrando bruscamente en el hogar, llamando a su habitante a gritos:

-¿¡Serás idiota, konoyaro! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre dejar la puerta abierta en un día como hoy! -Pero, a pesar de que se había negado a creerlo en un primer momento, la única voz que podía percibirse era su propio eco que retumbaba por las paredes. Impaciente y con la ansiedad creciendo en su interior a cada latido de su corazón, entró del todo en la estancia, donde sólo pudo ver papeles esparcidos por el suelo, cerillas, cajas vacías, restos de comida... Todo estaba patas arriba. Y así permanecía en la más perfecta quietud, de no ser por la brisa que entraba de tanto en tanto por la puerta, que provocaba el vaivén de los objetos menos pesados, como los viejos diarios que se deslizaban por el frío suelo sin rumbo fijo, provocando un murmullo a su paso. El joven, inspiró y expiró profundamente, tratando de mantener la calma. "Todo esto debe ser un error, seguro", se dijo mentalmente para tranquilizarse, aunque él sabía mejor que nadie que algo estaba ocurriendo. Registró cada rincón de la casa sin descanso, pero obtuvo el mismo triste resultado. Cosas revueltas por todas partes, pero ni rastro del moreno. Se vio dando vueltas sobre si mismo, mirando a su alrededor, como si no creyera que eso estuviera pasando. Que no podía ser más que eso, una horrible pesadilla de la que despertaría en cualquier momento, se esforzaba en creerlo, pero estaba seguro de que no era así. Nada podía engañarlo, ni siquiera él mismo. Cuanta más consciencia iba tomando de la presente situación, más se engrandecía su desesperación, sin ya poder contenerse más, comenzó a gritar su nombre con gran alboroto, al borde de la histeria. Pero él no estaba allí, lo sabía. Sin apenas más aliento, se derrumbó lentamente, sintiendo sus piernas temblar, y su alma desfallecer, doblando pesadamente sus rodillas contra el frío suelo, apoyando sus puños cerrados en él para evitar caer, propinando de vez en cuando duros golpes en el suelo. Sus lágrimas amenazaban con precipitarse al vacío en cualquier momento, pero no podía hacer nada por detenerlas, no podía hacer nada... ni siquiera por él... Como siempre, había permanecido en las gradas, sin formar nunca parte de nada, de ninguna batalla, esperando a que Antonio las librara por él. Que Antonio le salvase. Que Incluso arriesgara su propia vida por él... ¿Y que había hecho sino que darle problemas?... Oh, le debía tanto a ese tonto... Quizás fue por esos pensamientos, o quizás por su sentimiento de impotencia, o por su rabia, pero antes de poder percibir ese cambio en si mismo, había dejado de llorar y estaba irguiéndose nuevamente, jurando y perjurándose a sí mismo que lo encontraría, pasase lo que pasase, le costase lo que costase a cambio. Estaba más seguro de si mismo como nunca lo había estado, y así partió nuevamente, camino abajo, sin rendirse.

Su primera parada era Francia. Sin duda alguna sabría acerca del paradero de Antonio. Así que adentrándose en tierra inhóspita para él, llegó a casa de Francis, que lo recibió, como no, con los brazos abiertos (entre otras cosas...).

-¡Bonjour, mon petit garçón! -Se abrió paso el siempre atento, cortés y conquistador rubio de brillantes y cautivadores ojos azules y modales ostentosamente exquisitos, aunque en el fondo su sensualidad marcada siempre lo delatase. - ¿Qué te trae por mi humilde hogar, bon amour? Quizás en una noche tan especial como Nochebuena quisieras un regalo del hermano Francia. ¿Un poco de amor, quizás? Y algo más, ya que sabes que soy harto generoso... - Le trató de engatusar besándole la mano al recién llegado y guiñándole un ojo, pícaro.

Con un calofrío que le puso los pelos de punta, Lovino se apresuró en retirar muy rápidamente la mano, antes que el anfitrión siguiera avanzando ofensivamente por su brazo, cosa que lo ponía enfermo. Nunca había soportado al francés y sus "amorosas obsesiones" por él en especial, aunque también lo irritaba ver como acaparaba la atención del español, y más en su presencia. Lo ponía de los nervios. Pero decidió que no sería buena idea comenzar la charla con un puntapié en las regiones vitales del mayor, así que se contuvo las ganas y fue al grano.

-No he venido para nada de lo que ya te gustaría a ti, Francis. -Le espetó con todos los buenos modales que pudo reunir, aunque estaba claro que ese no era su fuerte, y menos con personas que le eran de especial desagrado. -Antonio es el motivo. ¿Dónde está? - Mientras pronunciaba estas acusadoras palabras, miraba al interior de la estancia con descaro por encima del hombro del francés, para ver si podía localizar al moreno en su interior.

-¿No podrías olvidarte ni que fuera un sólo día de Antonio? -Replicó algo decepcionado, pero con un tono en su voz sugerente, tentador. - No te quito razón para que no puedas dejar de pensar en él, siendo el país de la pasión... Y de qué pasión, Mon Dieu... - Pronunciando esas palabras, se abanicaba con la mano, como si de sudor imaginario se tratase. Adoraba provocar al italiano con

esas insinuantes frases, le excitaba verlo furioso de rabia y odio. - Pero yo también tengo mucho que ofrecerte, incluso más, chèri...

-¡Corta el rollo de una vez, Francis! -Lo cortó secamente Lovino, perdiendo la paciencia.- Si no me vas a decir lo que quiero saber, ¡Me largo de este maldito lugar! -Se dispuso a dar media vuelta, mientras el francés bufaba de decepción.

-No te convenceré, ¿verdad? Esta bien, tú ganas, te diré lo que sé. -El italiano se detuvo y lo observó por encima del hombro, no muy confiado. - Hace días que no sé nada de Antonio. Creí que seguiría en su casa, aunque hacía días que no salía de ella. El otro día se negó a venir una fiesta privada alegando estar muy enfermo. No sé si sería cierto, pero se le notaba más apagado de lo normal, chico. Creí que estarías al corriente. -El francés supo que había dado en el clavo, pues el italiano ya se había girado del todo y lo miraba con cara de no comprender nada, casi con reproche.

-Acabo de volver de su casa. - Contestó muy serio, con tono de réplica. - La puerta estaba abierta de par en par... Había desorden por todas partes, y Antonio no estaba por ningún lado. ¡Obvio que si se hubiera puesto en contacto conmigo, no estaría buscándole así, idiota!

El francés sólo se encogió de hombros como única respuesta. -No tenía ni idea... Como tampoco sé nada de Antonio, es todo lo que tengo que decirte. Así que si no vas a pasar para hacerme mi velada más agradable e interesante, no tengo nada más que hablar, si me disculpas,… au revoir! - acabado

su discurso, cerró la puerta tras de si, Lovino, sintiéndose totalmente insultado, tomó una bola de nieve y la lanzó con violencia contra la puerta del francés, maldiciéndole.

-¿¡Y TU TE HACES LLAMAR SU AMIGO, KONOYARO! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA, COMO TODOS LOS DEMÁS!

Pero el francés no volvió a salir. Viendo que ahí fuera sólo perdía el tiempo, se fue nuevamente en busca de ayuda. El siguiente destino estaba claro, la casa de Gilbert y Ludwig, las dos Alemania, pero no obtuvo una respuesta muy diferente a la de Francis. No sabían el paradero del español ni mostraban el mayor interés en ayudarle a buscarlo. Ni su hermano despertó de su siesta y ni se inmutó que su hermano había estado ahí unos minutos antes. Sin otra respuesta mejor y un enfado aún mayor que antes fue por toda Europa, primero Arthur, luego Austria, Hungría, Suiza, Grecia, Incluso Turquía y los países nórdicos... Ni el propio Tino jactándose de ser el verdadero Santa Claus, sabía donde estaba Antonio. Es como si la mismísima tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Pero luego estaba lo que le había explicado Francis: Esa supuesta enfermedad que padecía. ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Por qué no le había avisado? ¿¡Por qué no le había dicho nada? "¡Maldito seas!" pensó. Aunque él sabía mejor que nadie que no sentía lo que pensaba. La tarde había comenzado a caer, y el sol se ponía en el horizonte. Y el muchacho se sentía tan derrotado...

Cabizbajo y sin saber por qué, sus pies agotados le habían conducido de nuevo a su antiguo hogar, la casa del español. La observó con asombrada tristeza. Había cambiado tanto en los últimos años... y a la vez era idéntica a como la recordaba. Era algo muy peculiar, pero el aroma que sentía era tan familiar... tan... pacífico. Acarició la vaya emblanquecida por la nieve que él mismo con ayuda de su torpeza lo había ayudado a pintar. Cuánto había reído ese día pintándole la ropa al mayor traviesamente. Antonio... Siempre tú... Pensó, Siempre tú inundas todos mis buenos recuerdos... siempre estas en todos ellos, tú y tu eterna sonrisa de bobalicón. Tú y tu... amor. -Un leve sonrojo le subió a las mejillas al pensar en ese sentimiento tan fuerte que lo unía al mayor. Se percató de este cambio en él, tocando con una de sus manos heladas uno de los lados de su cara. No sólo había cambiado la casa, pensó. Su corazón también había cambiado, se había hecho más grande. Así como sus sentimientos. Distraídamente, contemplo la infinita bóveda celestial que lo cubría con su manto. Sin percatarse, el sol se había puesto y la noche iluminaba sus dorados ojos con sus millones de estrellas. Entonces, de nuevo esa visión, ese recuerdo. Su mirada se dirigió al tejado solitario, cubierto de nieve, y lleno de determinación, buscó con ahínco aquella vieja escalera de la parte trasera, y con cuidado, alcanzó la cima del edificio, sentándose sobre el frío tejado espolvoreado de blancura. Y allí se vio, con muchos años menos, un día como aquél, un veinticuatro de Diciembre.

Antonio lo había subido con él con mimo y cuidado con la promesa de ver algo fascinante y compartir con él el mayor de sus secretos... Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. El joven abrazándole y tapándole bien con una manta, besando su cabello, mientras señalaba la infinidad aterciopelada de ese espectáculo único.

"-¿Ves todas esas estrellas, Lovi-chan?"

"-Mph... Menuda tontería." - Protestó el más pequeño de los dos. - "¿Para eso me subes aquí y me haces pasar tanto frío, idiota? ¿Que tiene de divertido ver un puñado de puntitos en el cielo? ¡Quiero irme, me aburro!" -Hizo un ademán de buscar la escalera, pero el más mayor lo retuvo con sus bazos.

"-Has de ser un poco más paciente Lovi-chan. Observa bien." - Y de nuevo miraron los dos al horizonte, hasta que en una de esas veces, cayó una estrella fugaz con su larga cola iluminando el

firmamento. "-¿La has visto? ¡Eso es una estrella fugaz, Lovi-chan!"- Le explicó con aire misterioso:

"-¿Y que tiene de misterioso una estrella fugaz si se puede saber, konoyaro? Yo veo muchas todas las noches, y ya me cansan"- Replicó con fastidio.

"-Ah, eso es porque no sabes su secreto"- Le guiñó un ojo, cómplice. "Verás, ¡las estrellas fugaces son mágicas!" -Hizo un gesto con ambas manos como si acabara de aparecer un conejo de una chistera.

"-¿Hacen aparecer comida, ve~?" -Al pequeño se le caía la baba sólo con imaginar esa recóndita y fantástica posibilidad.

"-Bueno, imagino que si te esfuerzas y eres constante... Quizás lo logres." -Esas palabras tan extrañas intrigaron al italiano.

"-¿Como que si me concentro? ¿No me estarás engañando, idiota? ¡Que soy un niño, pero no tonto maldita sea!"

"-No, a lo que me refiero es que puedes pedirles deseos, pero sólo uno cada vez. Has de pedirlo en silencio. Y si tienes mucha fe, e insistes y nunca pierdes la esperanza, tarde o temprano no lo dudes, se cumplirá. Y seguro que esta noche aún con más suerte, porque es Nochebuena, la noche en la que la estrella enviada por Dios guió a los Reyes Magos de Oriente hacia el portal donde nació el hijo de Dios."

"-No me lo creo del todo, pero para asegurarme pediré algo... ¡Pero no te lo diré!" -Le espetó con arrogancia y superioridad, y se apresuró a buscar una nueva estrella a la que pedirle el deseo tan ansiado.

"-No debes hacerlo o sino no se cumplirá." – El moreno no dejó de sonreír al pequeño en toda la noche, mientras continuaban hablando de sueños y estrellas.

Ese deseo... Hasta entonces no lo había vuelto a recordar. Pensó fuertemente en lo que había pedido. Pero hacerlo le hacía daño. Demasiado daño. "Estar contigo para siempre"...

Esa frase le hacía eco en todo su ser, en especial en su corazón, y le impedía ver u oír nada más. Tanto que nuevamente las lágrimas se desbordaron como brillantes diamantes cayendo con suavidad por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Sentía que si seguía ahí parado, sin moverse de aquél lugar que inundaba de tanta melancolía y pena su corazón, terminaría por volverse loco. Así que con cierta prisa, descendió nuevamente por las escaleras, dejando todo intacto, y fue al único sitio en el que podría pasar la Navidad, aunque fuera a solas. Su nuevo hogar. A pesar de solitario, era suyo también, aunque no lo sintiera del mismo modo que había sentido como su corazón se encogía al atravesar la verja del hogar español. Suspiró. Abrió lentamente la puerta girando su llave y empujando levemente la puerta, a desgana y la cerró tras de si. Todo estaba como lo había dejado

esta mañana, pero en completa penumbra. Pero, al verlo todo tan silencioso, oscuro, sombrío, frío... No pudo aguantarlo más y, dejándose resbalar la espalda por la puerta, terminó sentado bajo ella, encogiendo sus rodillas alrededor de sus brazos, dejando salir toda la pena acumulada tantos años... Tantos recuerdos... Tatas palabras habían quedado por decir, tantas cosas habían quedado por vivir...

Y quizás nunca más pudiera decir o hacer. Ya solo quedaba lo que tenía enfrente, nada... oscuridad.

Incluso su hermano, todos los demás... lo habían abandonado. Estaba completamente solo, como al principio de su existencia. Se sintió más desdichado que nunca. Sólo pudo murmurar suavemente el nombre de él entre sollozos, mientras se abrazaba a si mismo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Antonio... Me mentiste... tus estrellas mienten... O quizás no me escucharon... o no lo pedí lo suficientemente fuerte... O te fallé... O nos fallamos los dos... Yo... Si tan sólo... pudiera volver atrás... si tan sólo... - "estuvieras aquí..." Pensó para sí, derramando sus últimas lágrimas con dolida amargura y un amor tan grande que lo desbordaban. Sentimientos demasiado fuertes que lo abrumaban y lo ahogaban en un mar de pena. Tanto había llorado, que aún tardó un rato en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, y advirtió algo pequeñito delante suyo que no había visto hasta ahora.

Una cajita plateada, bañada en purpurina con un lazo bien atado y un pequeño cartelito intentaban captar su atención. ¿Desde cuando estaba ahí? No la había visto al entrar. Se acercó intrigado y leyó el cartel: "Feliz Navidad". No tenía señas ni remitente. Sin detenerse mucho en eso, se precipitó a abrir su interior, intrigado por lo que pudiera depararle y quien lo había enviado. En su interior sólo había una estrella plateada y un papelito bien doblado. Dentro parecía contener algo escrito. Lo desdobló y con esfuerzo leyó: "Pide un deseo, Lovino" Inmediatamente después de aquello, ya que sólo él y otra persona más podían conocer ese significado secreto a esas palabras, del temblor por la emoción y la sorpresa, la cajita junto con el papel se precipitaron al vacío, mientras él se ponía de pie a toda prisa, observando la penumbra. Y, como por arte de magia, ante él, comenzó a ocurrir algo maravilloso, como un milagro, pensó. A ambos lados de él, una hilera de velas blancas comenzaron a encenderse, progresivamente, marcando un camino ante él. Y luego estas encendieron muchas más, esparciéndose por toda la estancia como si de pequeñas estrellas se tratasen, inundando de luz todo el salón. Y en medio de todo, estaban todos los que ese mismo día habían dado la espalda, todos ellos, sin faltar ninguno lo observaban, sonrientes y con los brazos abierto, invitándole a reunirse con ellos. Sin apenas creerlo, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar que su hermano ya se había precipitado a sus brazos, casi llorando de emoción, pidiendo disculpas por haberle mentido, que era su hermano y no quería hacerle daño y menos dejarle solo. Todos a su manera se disculparon, y le felicitaron la navidad. Todos excepto Antonio. No había señales de él por ninguna parte. Los presentes se dieron cuenta de que Lovino miraba unos a otros indagando su paradero, y cómplices se apartaron a ambos lados, dejando un camino en medio, donde al final lo esperaba él, con su sempiterna sonrisa, extendiendo sus brazos. El mayor de los italianos no sabía si romper a llorar, a carcajadas, si darle una buena tunda por todo lo que había sufrido o irse corriendo. Quizás un poco de todos esos sentimientos se entremezclaron en su tembloroso cuerpo cuando el español sonriente lo tomó en sus brazos. Se resistió, zarandeándose, tratando de salir de su abrazo, insultándole de un modo casi inteligible por el enorme esfuerzo de no sollozar, sus débiles fuerzas al intentar golpear su pecho con ambos puños cerrados y su enorme alivio por ver que todo había quedado en un susto. Al final, incapaz de seguir con aquello, por el cansancio y el estrés que estuvo sometido sobrepasando su aguante, se rindió a aquél cariñoso abrazo que tanto había necesitado y esperado, quizás por demasiado tiempo, correspondiéndole con la misma intensidad.

-¡Eres un idiota... konoyaro! ¡Lo sabes, Antonio, eres un idiota!...

-Lo sé, Lovino, lo sé... -Le respondió todo lo afectuoso que le salía, acariciándole la espalda al menor.

-¡Creía que te había pasado algo! ¡Que alguien te había invadido la casa y te había hecho algo! ¡Y luego Francis diciendo que habías estado gravemente enfermo...! ¡Yo... yo no sabía que hacer! ¡Y nadie me decía nada! ¡Casi me da algo por tu culpa, inconsciente!

-¡Ah!, ¿te refieres al desorden y a la puerta abierta...? Pues a decir verdad... todo ese desorden era la sorpresa que te estaba preparando, ya sabes adornos navideños... y todo eso y... bueno, se me olvidó con las prisas cerrar la puerta cuando vine a montar todo esto a tu casa... Lo siento... -Se disculpó rascándose distraídamente la cabeza.

-¿Y qué me dices de tu enfermedad?

-¿No me ves?, ¡estoy más sano que un roble! -Se golpeó el pecho, confiado de sí mismo.

Entonces, antes de que el propio Lovino fuera a patearle, Francis salió al paso disculpándose.- Perdón bon ami... Fue idea mía. Pensaba que si te asustaba un poquitín, tardarías en regresar a tu casa y nos darías tiempo a prepararte la sorpresa, tú ya me entiendes... –

Guiñó nuevamente un ojo picarón.

-Sorpresa... ¡¿sorpresa? ¡Francis, como te enganche vas a saber lo que es una sorpresa a la napolitana, konoyaro! -Y lo habría hecho de no ser por que Antonio aún le sujetaba fuertemente entre sus brazos hasta que se le hubo pasado el ataque de furia.

Tras esos momentos tan emocionantes para todos, la noche transcurrió entre risas y buenos ratos, donde por una vez en muchísimo tiempo, todos los países estaban en completa paz, riendo todos juntos y subsanando diferencias, pues aquella noche no existían rencores ni enemigos, sólo paz y amor. Y la noche se fue sucediendo, tras una cena y unos buenos ratos agradables llenos de diversión, todos fueron cayendo dormidos aquí o allá. Algunos en el sofá, otros tantos en la alfombra frente a la cálida chimenea, otros en algún cuarto, otros habían vuelto a su casa por su propio pie... Lovino reposaba junto a su hermano en el sofá, plácidamente dormido, o eso le pareció a Antonio, mientras se despedía de los que aún quedaban despiertos. Besándole en la frente primero, y dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada después, se disponía a partir a su humilde hogar, pero algo lo detuvo, una voz providente del sofá.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas, idiota? Es MI fiesta y yo decido cuándo pueden marcharse los invitados. Además, ya he pedido mi deseo, y me lo tienes que cumplir... ese es el trato, ¿no? -Le dijo con mirada muy retadora. -¿O acaso es un viejo trucos para engañar niños? Si es así, sabes que nunca funcionó ni funcionará conmigo... Pero si eres tan poco hombre para faltar a tus promesas...

-N... nada que ver, Lovino- Se disculpó el mayor, bastante impresionado con este brusco cambio en el pelirrojo. - Pensaba que necesitabas descansar, y no quería molestarte. Pero tienes razón, te debo un deseo. -Le dijo sonriente. Así que puedes formularlo cuando estés listo.

Lovino negó con la cabeza, observando aún los que quedaban despiertos o se marchaban ya. - Aquí no idiota, sígueme. -Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se fue en dirección a las habitaciones, a lo que el español lo siguió con suma inquietud. El más joven y el que abría la marcha se detuvo frente a la puerta de su cuarto, y pidió que el otro hiciera lo mismo y cerrara la puerta.

-Bien, ahora que estamos solos, hablaré. -Dijo el muchacho. -Mi deseo es que te quedes conmigo. Sé que no puede ser para siempre, pero quiero que seas mío aunque sólo sea por hoy.

-Lovi-chan, ¿a qué te refieres exactamente con eso? - El adulto comenzaba a ponerse algo tenso, intentando no imaginarse nada obsceno, cosa bastante habitual en él.

-Deja de llamarme así, - Le espetó acercándose peligrosamente al moreno.- Como no sé si habrás notado, yo... ya no soy un niño. -Pronunció arrastrando sensualmente cada palabra a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Y por eso mismo, ya no puedo verte como un padre o como un hermano mayor, Antonio. Te veo como a un igual, como a un hombre. Al hombre... al que... siempre he

tenido como familia... Al único al quién he amado todos estos largos años. Si tus sentimientos no me son correspondidos, yo... -Pero no pudo acabar la frase, súbitamente se encontró unido sus lacios contra los del mayor, y supo que ya no podría ni querría separarlos. Impulsados como por un resorte, las manos de ambos se deslizaron por el cuerpo del contrario, deshaciéndose de cada prenda de ropa entre suspiros, jadeos y risas. El moreno recorría el largo y sedoso cuello del italiano con sus húmedos besos mientras el otro, se afianzaba en sus fuertes brazos, acomodándose en ellos, arrastrándole hacia la cama, envolviéndose el uno en el oro como un torbellino de caricias, besos y amor. "Te amo, Lovino"

Era la frase más recurrente del español, mientras su pasión envolvía al muchacho, colmándolo de besos y caricias. "No te detengas", Lovino no podía pensar en otra cosa. Sólo deseaba estar con él, llegar al fin con él, amarle a él y que el otro lo amase con su misma intensidad. Y mientras la luz de la luna y las estrellas obraban su magia bañando las sábanas con sus hermosas luces plateadas, ambos cuerpos cálidos, deseosos y temblorosos se encontraban, se unían, se sellaban. Entre jadeos, y palabras de amor que se fundían en los besos que se profesaban, la pareja se unía en un vaivén de caderas y movimientos desenfrenados, sintiéndose colmar, sintiendo el delicioso frenesí, el fin tocando el cielo y un renacimiento muy cerca, fundiendo alma, cuerpo y corazón en uno solo. Y la noche continuó su curso, una larga noche en la que dos seres humanos entrelazaron cuerpos y almas una y otra vez hasta el amanecer, cuando extenuados, cayeron rendidos uno en el cuerpo del otro, abrazados, como si fuera lo más natural y nunca hubieran estado más separados de lo que estaban en esos momentos.

Varias horas más tarde, Lovino tuvo el mismo sueño que antaño, sólo que al despertar, había una ligera diferencia: Esta vez su "estrella" había hecho realidad su mayor sueño para él.

-"Quédate conmigo"... -Susurró al español que ya medio despertaba con los altos rayos del sol que alcanzaban sus agotadas pupilas tras una noche sin final. Al entender lo que el otro le estaba pidiendo, sonrió más afectuosamente y lo besó románticamente en sus hermosos y sonrosados labios.

-"... Como si no hubiese un mañana sin ti, amor mío".

**FIN**

_One Wish_

**FreeTalk**

¡Hola a todos mis lectores! Siento que no me paso por aquí todo lo que debería D: Por falta de tiempo por los estudios, pero al menos los estoy recuperando todos (de momento), así que no todo tiene que ser malo ^^U...

Esta vez os he traído mi primer One Shot publicado (tengo otro AkuRoku que lo subiré a su tiempo, tranquilos ;3) Así que no tendréis que sufrir por la continuación, pues es autoconclusivo. El motivo fue porque en realidad estaba destinado a ser un doujin (y algún día lo será si Dios quiere) para regalárselo a uno de mis Lovinos para su cumpleaños ( y yo que en vez de regalar postales, me complico la vida haciendo oneshots xDU... También tiene portada ilustrativa, la publicaré en mi pagina de DeviantArt este fin de semana, estad atents! ;3)

¡Espero que os haya gustado!

Sólo siento orgullo de que sea una historia conclusiva ... Porque me he acostumbrado tanto a hacer historias mega largas que la siento incompleta y de vocabulario pobre... Perdonadme, pero apenas he tenido tiempo de algo más elaborado, acabo de terminar una semana intensísima de exámenes y ahora sigo con un trabajo grupal que me está haciendo sudar sangre... Pero consideradlo como un pequeño regalo compensatorio por mi desaparición prolongada y un adelanto navideño, ya que es de esta temática precisamente n.n  
Pronto volveré con el resto de proyectos, seguramente para Navidad, cuando me haya deshecho de la mitad de mis exámenes finales, jejeje Así que no os preocupéis, me tenéis aquí para rato, jejeje ;3

(Sí, a mí también me dio el síndrome Hetalia - Hace más de un año de esto, pero hasta ahora no pude publicar ningún fic de este estupendo animanga con una de mis parejas favoritas w, pronto haré un Kimchiibun (Korea del Sur x China), solo que será más largo y mucho más angst que este, como es habitual en mí y con trama real histórica, jejeje. )

Nos leemos, queridos lectores, ¡os quiero! ;3 n.n ( y si no publico nada antes de fin de año, Feliz Navidad a todos! n0n) Gracias a todos por vuestro incondicional apoyo y por leerme TwT

_**Axel**_


End file.
